Procreation
by sammy202
Summary: King Cold and his wife. There is a second part of this story with Freeza and Cell… possibly.


Another creepy story yet I am going to add a creepy twist. Be afraid be very afraid. MWA HAHAHA! No seriously. I'm crossing stories. You should fear it. I do. I really need to stop writing to save your sanity. But I hope you like this one. If you can't figure out who Gold is, I'll tell you. Think RE Cutie Honey.

Title: Procreation

Blurb: King Cold and his wife. There is a second part of this story with Freeza and Cell… possibly.

Procreation, what does that mean? Is love even involved? Does love even exist? No one really knows the answer; they have their own ideas and opinions but not facts. All we know is that it's essential for life to go on. But love matters. At least it does to me. Why I must be under this man is beyond even me…

Screams once again filled the air. I could swear the whole house could hear us. Why was I being forced into this? It's not fair. Why does father control everything in my life? It's not fair.

"Are you even paying attention?"

Damn him. He had to bring this back up didn't he? Now I have to pay attention to what he's doing. Oh god this hurts. It's not fair. I'll get father back for this.

Freeza held onto the wall as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't have gotten up if he was in this much pain. But food always made his feel stronger. Coola wasn't there; he had left on assignment early that morning. He heard him leave; after all, he didn't get any sleep. He found his father sitting in his favorite chair, drinking his tea. Freeza shuddered. Tea, he'd rather have wine any day. King Cold, not so much as twitching or looking up, addressed Freeza.

"Did you have a good sleep my son?"

Freeza just looked at him from the doorway. He wanted to yell at him but just didn't have the strength. He limped over to the fridge and started to snoop.

"Were you pleased?"

Freeza continued to ignore him. He rooted through the fridge for anything at this point. Still, nothing looked appetizing. He heard his father stand up. This wasn't good. He must have been mad. His father's hand came onto the fridge door. Freeza kept his eyes inside the fridge.

"If you aren't happy Freeza then tell me." He heard his son whine. "I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me, what was it that made you unhappy?"  
"Father, don't take this the wrong way but, all these people you set me up with, I don't love. And most of them are men! Why can't I pick who I want?"

"I was set up by my father and you and your brother were created."

"But did you love mother?"

"Not at first, I admit that. But afterwards, I got to know her, then I fell in love."

"These people I'm being set up with, we don't talk. I try then they just jump on me."

"Fight back."

"…What kind of thing is that to say? Don't you think I've been trying? Let me pick someone this time."

"Alright."

"And while we're at it, why does Coola get to pick? Why does he get to do what he wants?"

"He doesn't Freeza. He has a lot of responsibility. He is next in line to take over once I'm gone. He has to procreate. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Then what happens if something happens to Coola? Before he has a child?"  
"Then you must have children. Then love is no longer an option."

"Then I guess I should just drop off the face of the universe."

"I didn't mean it like that. Maybe it'll help if I told you how your mother and I got together."

Freeza looked up at his father.

"You'd do that? But you never talk about mother."  
"Well, she's needed here. Come, let's sit down and I'll tell you all about her."

"One problem… I'm stuck."

"What?"

"I can't get up."

King Cold started laughing. Freeza glared up at him. King Cold's eyes began to tear up. He never laughed so hard.

"It's not funny. I have a cramp."

"Of course Freeza, of course."

Freeza stuck his tongue out. His father grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up, still laughing. Freeza just hung from his father's arm. Thinking about ways of getting back at him. King Cold sat back in his chair with his son on his lap. Freeza got himself comfortable and listened. He wrapped himself in a little blanket that rested on the arm of the chair.

"Well let's see… how should I start? When I first met her, I looked as I do now but younger. Your mother, she was a very brave and strong woman. She was a little taller than me. Not by much but still taller. She made me feel uneasy. Her name didn't help either."

"What was her name father?"

"You must understand Freeza, she was part of an elite fighting group as well. Her name depended on her rank. I never knew her real name. Or maybe I had just forgotten it. They called her Gold Panther Claw."

"Gold Panther Claw? That's such a silly name."

"Everyone laughed at us. They called us the Gold and Cold pair. I wanted to hit them but was not yet king. I had to endure. Your mother hated me as much as I hated her."

"How did you meet?"

"Now that was embarrassing…"

Young Cold ran through the gardens trying to escape from his teachers. He dodged the brushes and trees. He had almost made it to the gates.

"HA! You'll never catch me now!"

He ran right into something, causing him to fall backwards onto his backside. He rubbed himself and jumped back up. He bowed.

"I'm so sorry…" He looked up at whom he ran into. He was taken aback. "Your name is? Anyway, I have to get out of here, excuse me sir…"

He ran past the one he ran into and made his escape. That person was watching him run away.

"Bastard. Can't even tell a woman when he sees one."

Cold was being dragged back into the castle. He didn't kick or scream for he was unconscious. He was presented to his father. He waved his hand and sent his son away. Cold was placed on his bed. He shook for it was freezing that night. He felt a blanket go over him. He couldn't open his eyes. It must have been one of his servants. He no longer cared. It was warm. Maybe next time he'll know who it was.

The light entering his room blinded Cold to the point of seeing green. He went back under his blanket. He felt someone pulling it off. He held on. It was his blanket. The person on the other end was putting up a good fight. He sat up and gave a great tug to win his blanket back. However, he pulled so hard that the one attempting to steal his blanket landed right on him. He looked up and saw the one he ran into. He screamed, and ran off into the throne room.

"Father! Father! There's a strange… person in my room."  
"That strange person is your fiancée."

"What?"

"You heard me. She is to be the next queen of our people and carry on the line. You better get along with her. You have no choice in the matter son. You'll just have to learn to deal with this."

Cold went back into his room. She was still sitting on his bed. She didn't look any happier than he did. Cold stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"So what do I call you?"

"Gold."

Cold shook his head. He wasn't impressed.

"How can you think of something like that?"

"My name is Gold, moron. Gold Claw. I knew the prince was stupid but I didn't think he was this stupid."

"How dare you!"

"What are you going to do about it? Cry?"

"No. I'm marrying someone like you."

"Oh like you were my first choice either."

They stood in silence. She was the first to move back over to the bed. Cold took that as his victory. He walked over to her.

"Well we might as well try to get along."

"I guess so. I don't know why father would place me with a man though."

Gold Claw hit his jaw. He went flying into the wall. He sat up, rubbing his jaw.

"What was that for?"  
"I'm a woman! I'm the elite warrior of my race."

"Could have fooled me."

"This is never going to work. You're an asshole."  
"Yeah, well… you're a bitch."

"Very mature."

"Same to you."

They glared at each other. She was being the mature one and began to walk away. Cold grabbed a pillow from his bed and hurled it at her. It hit her back. She turned and lunged at him. The king entered the room to see if they were getting along. He found Gold Claw on top of Cold, trying to strangle him.

"What are you two doing?"

The king sounded furious. Gold Claw removed herself from her perch and stood, showing her respect. Cold got up, rubbing his neck, constantly glaring at her.

"Why can't you two get along? Who started this?"

They pointed to each other. The king shook his head. This wasn't going to fix anything. He sighed in frustration.

"Maybe you need some time apart. Lady Gold Claw, would you please retire to your quarters. I need to have a little talk with my son."

She bowed to him and left. Before she closed the door, she looked back. She gave Cold the finger. He opened his mouth to protest but was stopped before he could say anything.

"What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? What the hell was going through your mind when you thought of this marriage? I don't love her. I don't even know her."

"Since when has marriage been evolved around love? Do you think I loved your mother? I was forced to marry her."

"So you're going to force me."

"Under the normal circumstances I wouldn't. But you are getting older and have not taken any time to look for a potential mate. You left me with no choice. You've been too much like a child. I blame myself for this."

"So I was a waste of life?"

"Pretty much."

The king put his hand over his mouth. He didn't mean to say that. Cold hated his father. He turned away from him and jumped out his window. His father felt bad but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Cold was sitting in one of the many greenhouses, thinking about what to do next, if he should just give in or if he should fight until the end. Gold Claw came into the room, finding him sitting on the floor. He hadn't even noticed her.

"Now who's crying?"

"Fuck off."

"That wasn't nice."

"I don't care about nice. I just want to be left alone."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Fair enough. I'll just sit here until you do."

Gold Claw sat next to him, waiting for him to crack. It took hours. He just stared in front of him. She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"You know… if you stare long enough, you could go blind."

(It's true. I got that information from my eye doctor.)

"You lose."

"What?"

"You talked first. So you lose."

Gold Claw started to laugh. Cold turned and smiled.

"That's the first time I've seen you laugh."

"This is the first time I've seen you smile."

"Then we're even."

They both laughed until their sides hurt. Cold fell over and knocked one of the plants off of the table.

"Oh crap."

Cold turned around and saw his father's favorite flower, lying on the floor, on the verge of death. He scooped it up and placed it back on the table.

"Oh great. My father's really is going to kill me now."

"Maybe not. Get another pot. If we replant it, it may still survive."

"How do you know this?"

"No time for that. Just hurry up."

Cold got a new pot and handed it to her. Gold Claw put the flower in gently and placed in new soil. She added some water and let it sit in the sun.

"It should be good now."

"How do you know so much?"  
"When you fight in battle, it's best to know the terrain. If you move something and your enemy notices, you've put your whole team in danger."

Cold nodded. He didn't quite understand but then he wasn't really paying attention. He was just thankful that the problem was solved.

"Did you hear me Cold?"  
"What?"  
"Never mind. Let's just go back outside. I can teach you how to track if you'd like."

"No thank you. No offense meant but I don't think I'll ever need those skills."

"You never know."

"I'm going to be stuck in a palace for the rest of my life. I'd rather go off and have an adventure."

"Then you'll need these skills."

"Will you get off of my back if I listen to you?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

Cold went out into the wilderness with Gold Claw, finding out things he thought to be trivial. But after spending a few more hours with her, he found that the information wasn't a complete waste and he was enjoying his time with her.

"See these berries, only the purple ones can be eaten. The blue ones are poison."

"How come?"

"Well…"

Cold didn't care about the information. He just wanted to look at her again. Before he realized it, she had placed a berry into his mouth. He just instinctively swallowed. She looked at him like he just died.

"What?"

"You just ate a blue one."

"Why'd you give it to me then."

She watched Cold freak out. She couldn't help it anymore. She had to laugh. He stared at her.

"What's so funny? I'm dying here."

"No you're not. That was a purple berry. I pulled one over on you."

"I'm going to kill you."

Cold pounced on her this time. They rolled all over the place. She pined him down again.

"How do you keep doing that?"

"I'm just your superior."

"You wish."  
Cold fought with her some more. He was enjoying himself. Gold Claw was putting up a good fight. She let him win once.

"HA! Take that. Who's the superior now?"

"I let you win."

"Take that back. I won fair and square."

"Whatever you say."

He glared at her. He was going to prove to her who was the one in charge. He leaned down and forced a kiss on her. Normally she would have used some type of death move, but this situation was different. He shocked her. He didn't use his tongue but it was still a shock.

The king stood on his balcony, watching the children off in the distance. One of his servants stood beside him.

"Maybe there is hope for them, hey master."

"Yes. I believe so. I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"What could go wrong?"  
"Don't say that. Once that has been said, something goes wrong."

"Well, let's hope for the best."

"Prepare a meal for them for when they return."

"Yes sir."

He pulled away. He had a look of shame on his face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."  
"It's alright."

"No it's not. I acted like an animal. I should have known better."

Gold Claw looked at him. She grabbed his chin and forced herself on him this time. He followed her back to the ground.

"Maybe I should stop. This isn't for a young one like you to hear."  
"No father. I can handle it. I'm grown up now."

"You don't act like it sometimes."

Freeza stuck his tongue out at his father. He grabbed onto Freeza's tongue.

"Stop that. What have I told you?"

"Not to do that unless you meant it."

"Right. So stop that."

"Okay."

King Cold continued with his story.

Gold Claw found herself being pushed into Cold's room. He was showing just how aggressive he could be. He forced her down onto his bed. They were about to strip each other of their clothes when a knock came at the door.

"Busy. Come back later."

"But sir, your meal is ready."

"I said come back later."  
"Your father wishes to see both you and Lady Gold Claw."

Cold sighed in defeat. He got off of Gold Claw and helped her up. She stood up next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe next time."

Everyone sat at the table in silence. Cold's cheeks were still red. Gold Claw couldn't help but giggle. That was the girliest thing she had done in a long time. The king smiled. At least they were getting along. Maybe he could start expecting a grandchild soon.

"How's everything?"

"What?"

Cold looked up at his father.

"How is everything going between you two? You haven't tried to kill one another yet."  
"Oh that. Well sir, he just made me angry. I couldn't control myself."  
"It's not her fault. I was provoking her."

"It was both of us. We both tried to outdo one another."

"It's just good to see you two starting to like each other."  
"Yeah."  
"I agree."

There was another silence. Neither knew what to say. It didn't take long for them to fall in love. They should still hate each other. Gold Claw kicked him from under the table. He looked up at her. She motioned with her eyes towards the kitchen. He tried figuring out what she meant. She got her cheeks to turn red. He got the idea, at least the thought so. He made a quick motion with his eyes, with a slight smirk. She nodded. He got up quickly.

"Excuse me father. I need to go check on the servants."

"Alright. Don't be too hard on them."  
Cold went into the kitchen. He stood off away from the door, waiting for Gold Claw to come in and follow him. He waited for half an hour. He started to believe that she was pulling one over on him again. He was getting ready to leave when he saw her stand up.

"I'll go see what's keeping Cold."

"Thank you. Please hurry. I don't think I can wait much longer."

She bowed to him and headed for the door. The King knew full well that the food was going to take some time. He even knew of their plan. He caught their glances to one another and got the plan before Cold did. This caused the king to smile. Cold had hidden himself behind a shelf. Gold Claw came in and was ambushed. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What took you so long?"  
"I had to make it believable."

"I thought you were going to ditch me."

"I was thinking about it, then thought that it was too cruel, even for you."

He squeezed her and led her into the back room. This time, she jumped him. He landed on the floor with a thud. They were far away that his father heard nothing.

"You have this thing about being in control don't you?"  
"In my race, the female is the one who does all the work. She's the warrior. The male is the one who raises the children. Though my people have a bad habit of reproducing with other species."

"What happens to them?"  
"With my kind, the child will either take on the traits of the mother or father. It wont be a mixed breed. It's only mixed if it's a child born from my species alone."  
"Oh this is going to be interesting. So our children will either look like me or they'll look like you."

"Precisely."

"Interesting. Why are we talking? We should already be going at it."

"Good point."

Gold Claw began to take off her armor. Cold at that moment just had to say something stupid.

"You know, you can't always be on top."

She stopped before she fully removed her torso plate. She looked down at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I can't have you become worn out."

That did it. She couldn't go on. She pulled her armor back down. Cold sat back up.

"What are you doing?"

"Not sleeping with you. You're being a dick again."

"What? I'm not the one who's freaking out about who's on top. I just made a slight suggestion."

"More like ordered me."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you having your "time of the month" thing?"  
"How dare you!"

Gold Claw balled her hand into a fist and hit Cold as hard as she could. Cold had nearly coughed up blood. She stood up and left him on the floor. She sat back in her seat. The king looked disappointed.

"What happened?"  
"Oh I don't think the servants are going to have a hard time anymore."

"Fighting again? And they were doing so well." The king thought to himself. "What has my son done this time?"

Cold had awakened many hours later back in his own bed. Gold was nowhere to be found. He went to sit up then reeled in pain. He lay back down. He stared up at his ceiling. Why did he have to open his big mouth? He could have impregnated her and had this whole matter done with.

"What are you thinking about? About the mess you caused maybe?"

Cold looked up and saw his father. This wasn't going to be good.

"No father… actually yes. I can't believe I made her hate me. What was I thinking?"

"Frankly I was wondering the same thing. You had her son. She was right there and you let her get away."  
"She's the one with the control issues. I just made a suggestion and she freaked out at me."

"I don't blame her."

"Are you saying that I should just let her ravish me the next time?"  
"Yes. Let her have her way. Whatever it takes to get her to reproduce with you."

"You don't understand father, for a moment there, I loved her. I would have done anything for her. I think I still do. I don't want to hurt her but I want my say in the matter as well. You can't take that away from me."

"Oh yes I can son. There are ways. And they will be done, especially if you don't start making Gold Claw happy. Understand?"

Cold ignored his father. He had nothing more to say to him. His father increased the tone in his voice.

"Understand!"

"Yes."

He heard his father exit the room. He turned onto his side and tried to go to sleep. He felt a hand go onto his shoulder. He would have cried out but the hand had moved to his mouth.

"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Mmmph."

He managed to turn some way and saw Gold Claw sitting next to him. His eyes widened. He wasn't expecting her there.

"Did you mean those things you said?"  
Cold shook his head. He didn't know if that was the right answer but he was speaking from the heart. She removed her hand and sat a little further from him. He sat up, as far as his stomach would let him, and he watched her. Eventually she sighed. She turned back towards him and kissed him. He fell back down. He had to let her have her way. She pulled him on top of her, giving him control. He pulled away, breaking their kiss.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, more sure then ever. I know now why the wise woman had chosen me over the others."  
"What are you talking about?"

"The old woman in out village tells futures. She told me that I would fall in love with a man from another land. That he and I would fight at first but we would come to an agreement."

"What else did she say?"  
"That I would have two children, they would grow up to be strong. And some day, rule the universe. I didn't believe her at first, but when I was chosen to come to marry you, I knew it would come true."

"Are you happy that we met?"  
"Very much. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."  
"It's not your fault. It's in your nature. You're from a proud race. It couldn't be helped. I'm like that too."

She silenced him with another kiss. She began to remove her armor again, this time succeeding. Cold had taken off his protective armor as well and pulled out his length. (This part by the way is being edited for Freeza's sanity, so King Cold is still talking but Freeza can't hear this part but you shall see it because we love you. Without you the viewers, where would we be?) They continued with their fun. Cold hadn't done this before so he was completely at her mercy. Gold looked down at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of his erection. He was far bigger than she expected him to be. There was no way that was going inside her. But when she lifted her eyes back towards him, he looked so innocent. She felt her jaw shake.

"I can't."

"Why not?"  
"You're too innocent. I can't defile you like this."  
"Oh no please. Defile me. I really don't mind. If this has anything to do with my father, forget about it. It doesn't matter."

Gold placed her finger to his lips. He looked down at her finger then back into her eyes.

"You talk too much."

He opened his mouth, taking in her finger. She could feel his tongue against the bottom of her finger. She didn't mind. He could really suck. He must have had practice. She'd have to ask him about it later. She pulled her finger out of his mouth and moved back to his erection. He lowered his head back onto the pillows and felt her hands touch every inch of his being. He couldn't help but moan. He felt a new sensation. It was foreign to him. Her lips had made their way over the tip of his erection and were making their way to the rest of the organ. This was insane. How could he have gone that long without knowing about these feelings? He was sheltered that's what. He didn't care anymore. He had to have her. And that time would come soon, especially with her mouth being that good. He felt the pressure building up in his belly. Gold Claw felt his release. She pulled away, a small stream of his cream leading from his member to her mouth. She wiped her face clean then proceeded to clean him. He turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No it's alright. That was normal."

"You've done this before?"  
"Only once. It wasn't meant to be. I couldn't make them happy."

Cold didn't say anything. He let his body speak for him. He placed her back onto the bed, trying to make her feel loved. He held onto her, never letting go. She started to cry. Not ball or wail but softly cry. He kissed her tears away.

"Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

"I… I can't help it. This is the first time anyone has ever really cared for me. I… I love you Cold."  
"And I you… I love you as well."

That was all they needed to hear. They began their night together. They were being fair to each other. First Gold Claw was on the top then Cold took his turn. They were so passionate with their love that they had forgotten to use any protection or lubricant. Gold Claw couldn't tell the difference between the pain and the pleasure. She would either Ravish Cold or he would ravish her. It didn't matter. They were both sky high and neither wanted to come back down. Gold Claw clutched her lover, holding on, her life depending on it. Cold was getting fiercer. The bed was rocking so hard that it should have broke. The night was about to become morning. Her arms were around his neck, she couldn't help but scream as she climaxed. His didn't come long after. They stayed in that position until they could breathe again. Cold got off of her and passed out next to her. He regained consciousness for a moment to speak.

"That was… amazing."

"Not long after, you're mother and I were married."

"So all it took was a plant to bring you two together."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Crazy."

Cold looked down at his son and smiled.

"You are so much like your mother. Not In looks, you got that from me but you got her personality. Your bother got some of her looks but not the personality."

"Then do I act like you?"

"You spend your time around me. Not around your mother. Before she passed away, she wanted to make sure you grew up into a fine young man."  
"Guess I failed her there."

"No you didn't. I just failed you as a father. She didn't care about what gender you or your brother decided to love as long as you were happy. Did you know your mother loved another woman before she loved me?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Her name was Sister Jill."

"She was a nun?"  
"No. They just called her that. She was a leader of a band of rebels. Your mother was part of them. That's why she was never really home with us."

"The last I remember of her was when she came home that last time, when it was my birthday."

"That was the last time any of us saw her again. She told me that she might not return after that. That's why she looked so sad and wouldn't stop holding the both of you. I know you blame me for her death."  
"I don't. I just didn't know how she died."  
"A female warrior called Cutie Honey killed her. I got a letter from her before her death. You remember don't you, you and Coola were playing in the gardens."

"That's when we first got Samantha into our family. She was supposed to be a nursemaid for us wasn't she?"  
"Yes she was. But you didn't take to her. Not until she saved your life."

Freeza looked at the floor, almost ashamed of that memory.

"I remember. I had run off from our picnic when you told us about mother. I'm surprised actually how Coola took it."

"He didn't take it well either, you just ran off first and the excitement made him forget. You did almost run off a cliff."

"You think I would have known how to fly by then."  
"You did. You just panicked and forgot how."  
"And Samantha came climbing down the cliff to get to me, nearly falling many times and killing herself just to get to me."

"She really does love you. Maybe you should mate with her."  
"I couldn't. She's a friend to me, not a lover. We may sleep next to each other but not together. I'm sorry father. I may find a lover someday."

Freeza had jumped off of his father's lap and headed back to his room. Cold spoke up so his son could hear him.

"I hope you find a lover soon."  
Freeza turned back and started walked backwards. He had the cutest little smile on his face. His eyes were closed which made it cuter.

"We shall see."


End file.
